scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Danny (Rango)
Here's the cast for the Uranimated18 spoof of the 2011 film "Rango" Cast *Rango - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) *Beans - Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) *Tortoise John - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bad Bill - Smarty Weasel (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bad Bill's Gang - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rattlesnake Jake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *The Mariache Band - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Roadkill the Armadillo - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Pricilla - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Merrimack - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Spoons - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Waffles - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ambrose - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Buford - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Dr. Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Eligan - Cranston (Cat's Don't Dance) *Willie - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Angelique - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Injurd Bird - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Sergeant Turley - Whizzer (The Swan Princess 3) *Ezekiel & Jedadiah - Norbert and Daggett (Angry Beavers) *Balthazar - Mr. Digger (The Fox and the Hound) *Gordy - Itchy Itchaford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Spirit of the West - Chakashi (Atlantis 2: Milo's Return) *The Hawk - Ruber's Griffon (Quest for Camelot) *Victor, Mr. Tims & Dr. Mars - Themselves *Rock Eye - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Assistant Banker - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Mrs. Oats - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Mordecai - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Prospector Bird - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Maybelle - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Bosepheus - Banzai (The Lion King) *Mole Rats - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Raccoon - Flower (Bambi) *Snuggles - Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound) *Vulture - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Cat- Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Saloon Gals - Abigail & Amelia (The Aristocats) *Hazel Moats - Otto (Robin Hood) *Mr. Black - Trigger & Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Toad Kid - Toby (Robin Hood) *Excelsior - Kevin (Up) Gallery Danny.png|Danny as Rango Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Beans Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Tortoise John Smarty_Weasel.jpg|Smarty Weasel as Bad Bill Toon_Patrol.jpg|Toon Patrol as Bad Bill's Gang Snake_Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar as Rattlesnake Jake clipdizzy.gif|The Vultures as The Mariache Band Oogway-white.png|Master Oogway as Roadkill the Armadillo Olivia-3.png|Olivia Flaversham as Pricilla The_White_Rabbit.jpg|The White Rabbit as Mr. Merrimack Uncle_Max.jpg|Uncle Max as Spoons Fidget_(The_Great_Mouse_Detective).png|Fidget as Waffles Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Ambrose Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean-Bob as Buford Lucky_Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Dr. Rabbit Cranston_Goat.jpg|Cranston Goat as Eligan Islandoffear7.jpg|Scuttle as Willie Oliver_and_company_georgette.gif|Georgette as Angelique Owl.jpg|Owl as Injurd Bird Whizzer.jpg|Whizzer as Sergeant Turkey Daggett.jpg|Daggett as Ezekiel Norbert.jpg|Norbert as Jedadiah Mr._Digger-(Fox_and_the_Hound).jpg|Mr. Digger as Balthazar Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy Itchaford as Gordy Chakashi.png|Chakashi as The Spirit of the West Ruber's_Griffin.png|Ruber's Griffin as The Hawk Chula.jpg|Chula as Rock Eye Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Assistant Banker Mother_Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Mrs. Oats Skippy_Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Mordecai Frank.jpg|Frank as Prospector Bird Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Maybelle Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Bosepheus Hyenas_(The_Lion_King).jpg|Hyenas as Mole Rats Porcupine.png|Porcupine as Snuggles Friend_Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Vulture sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Cat June202.gif|Abigail and Ameila Gabble as Saloon Gals Otto.jpg|Otto as Hazel Moats Trigger1.png|Trigger Nutsy.png|and Nutsy as Mr. Black Robinhood195.jpg|Toby as Toad Kid Kevin-up2.jpg|Kevin as Excelsior Category:Uranimated18 Category:Rango Spoofs Category:Rango Movie Spoofs